The Person in the Mirrior
by Shadows-Of-The-Universe
Summary: Veela!Draco Fem!Harry going to be known as Herzeloyde or Z. There will be Dumbledore bashing and quite a few others. This is about the Dursley's abandoning Miss Potter. It's slow at first but will speed up soon. This is my first story so favorite and review. Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am Cath. This is going to be my first story all these beautiful characters belong to Queen Rowling herself with my twist! Hope you and before I forget have to thank my friend For helping me with "Harry's" name

 **"thinking"**

* * *

"Girl!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Oh Joy" The girl mumbled under her breath. She got up and made what was supposed to be her bed. The small cot she outgrew five years ago was the only thing in her little cupboard under the stairs. She knew what her uncle was angry about. It's the letters that have been coming in mounds for days for a hogwash school that was a big joke. I mean a wizarding school how cliché. She can't hope that a knight in shining armor is going to save her! She has to endure the days till she can escape the Dursley's. So she just ignores what every is a cause for her to be punished and goes on about her life.

"Girl! don't make me drag you out of there!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon!" The girl yelled back, knowing only trouble will happen once she was out her only safety in this god forsaken house. The girl made her way past Dudley and slipped into the kitchen where her uncle was holding the frying pan she washed last night.

"Girl! do you know why I'm upset?" questioned her Uncle.

"Yes Uncle Vernon you angry about the letters." She said quietly looking at her toes knowing that the letters weren't her fault! She doesn't send them.

"So you do have a brain," he sneered at her. "Well that's no longer a problem because were leaving town so those Freaks cant reach you, so pack your cupboard. We will be gone before another bloody owl arrives."

 **What were up with all those owls. I mean that's a lot of dedication for a prank**. She wondered to her self. **Something's up that I haven't calculated yet that's for sure.**

* * *

"Draco!" Lucius called to his son.

"Coming Father" was the immediate response as the blonde boy came near.

"While you're at Hogwarts, you have no excuse to act unworthy of the Malfoy name." Lucius continued

"Yes Father" the boy Draco replied.

"Good, now give me a hug" Lucius said as he pulled his son into an embrace."I hope you know I love you but we have to keep up appearances of the cold faced people everyone thinks we are."

"I love you to Father" Draco replied.

* * *

 _This is the First chapter in a who knows how long story sorry for how short it was I am not use to typing quickly Ill get use to it ill post again in the next week Rate and review._

 _I have found two wonderful betas! Thank you Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul for helping!_

 _Iam having trouble posting a second chapter if anyone would help by telling me how i would be most greatful_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again people i didn't expect to post so soon because i dont have internet. Someone said something about charter development and that maybe put off until Hogwarts because i have a couple of events that you'll see why she is the way she is so hold and ill try to get to that quickly also iam still looking for a Beta so please offer your assistance and ill be quite glad to use it thanks everyone and now the_

Disclaimer 

Every one of these charterers belong to Queen Rowling with my little twist thanks guys!

The Girl got up and obeyed her uncles order she packed her things when she noticed a any letter it was the letter that her Uncle has been trying to hide,the reason there leaving. She quickly hid it in her bag and waited for the Dursleys to come down she heard the tell tale sound of Dudley trowing a tantrum and she knew her day was about to get alot worse. This idea solified when she heard why he was in such an uproar.

"i don't want to move or have to leave some of my stuff behind just because of that Freak its all her fault i don't know why your punishing me" She heard Dudley scream

"No,No dear" her Aunt tutted were only going to be gone for a while and when we get back we will no longer have to deal with the likes of that Freak again. I promise my little duddlykins"

 **Oh i dont like the sound of that one bit** Z thought to herself **This can only lead to trouble**

This quickly left her mind once Dudley in a much better mood came down, sneered at her and the waddled his way into the kitchen where she had already prepared breakfast.

The Dursleys quickly ate and everyone hopped into the car after Z piled everything in it leaving herself with 3 inches of room to call her own.

She was use to small spaces so she quickly fell a sleep gaining more than a little needed rest.

* * *

Later after she realized she fell asleep she was waking up when she glanced out the window to see a street siqn it was called ShackTown.

 **Fitting,** she thought. **Since every house and car looks a little rough around the edges .**

All the cars looked rusted to the core and house looked like they could be blown away with a summer breeze.

 **A ghost town then, w** **hat a huge diffrence compared to the dursleys home. Its always perfect looking there thanks to me of course.** She thought a tiny bit smug but more then a little irrated.

 **How much do you want to bet we got the biggest and most in need to repair.** She asked herself.

Just as her Uncle pulled into a driveway that stretched on for miles it seemed.

* * *

After 20 minutes and 45 bumps later they arrived in front of a castle, or what appeared to be a castle it looked like no has been there in decades and a lot worse for wear.

Vernon pulled the car up and parked.

"Get out Girl" her Uncle said gruffly.

Z slowly got out the car stretched luxuriously and quickly grabbed her things.

"Now listen here Girl" her Uncle demanded "You will go up to that building" he said pointing at said building. "and you will tell them your name and they will take your filth away from my family."

 **He's lost it.** Z thought as she slowly did as she was told watching him warily already knowing that she would see him again even though his intentions say other wise.

She slowly knocked on the door. Only to hear a screeching sound behind her and see the dust of the Dursley's car.

 **They left ,typical.** Z thought irritably already turning to knock once more when she turned into a fleshy wall.

"Hello young lady how may I help you" said the fleshy wall which as Z was figuring out was a young women.

Z stepped back and looked at the women who looked to be in about her twenties, with beautiful brown hair and blue twinkling eyes, a button nose and a warm smile.

"Hello my name is Herzeloyde Melantha Potter" Z replied formally "I have been abandoned at this place. May I ask where I am?"

"Oh dear, your Uncle called and told me you were coming. Do you mean you have no idea where you are?" asked the lady

"No Madam I was just dropped off. What am I doing here?" Z questioned

"Dear you might want to come in for this" The lady said ushering her inside the surprisingly beautiful castle. "make your self comfortable and I will be back in a moment." the lady walked into the other room at this.

Z looked around the brightly lighted room with the crackling fire and beautiful art work.

 **This looks the exact opposite of what it looks out side. Its homey and comforting in here and absolutely dreadful outside.** She thought to her self as the lady walked back in the room with a tray of goodies.

"Here you go young one ." said the women setting down the tray.

Z looked at the tray suspiciously. **Its rude to not grab one , but I don't know this lady no one offers something good unless they expect something in return.** Hunger won out since this is the first time in months that she didn't have to steal something to eat.

She grabbed a delicious looking crumpet and eyed it before taking a small bit her eyes widening at the taste.

"This is delicious." Z complimented the lady.

"Thank you, now you look like you're settled well so I'll tell you why you're here but first lets start with my name. "the lady said looking pained at

how fast the girl was eating. " **I wonder when the last time she ate something** " the women thought to her self. "My name is Camille Nadia LeStrange"

* * *

"Father!" Draco called running through the manor. He was already up the stairs when he heard his father chuckle from his study to the right of the staircase

"Yes how may I help you Draco" said his Father with a smile on his face

"I got it!" Draco exclaimed. Lucius raised his eyebrow at that.

"May I ask what you got." Lucius said with a smirk on his face already knowing.

Draco huffed and stuck out his tounge at his father.

"I am appalled" Lucius said grabbing his heart. "Oh the day when a Malfoy sticks out there tounge oh the pain."

Draco rolled his eyes at his Father's dramatics and handed him his Hogwarts letter.

"Is this all the fuss is about" a voice said making Draco and Lucius jump guiltily.

"Hello dear, you gave us a fright you should be wearing a bell to warn us when your coming." Lucius joked to his wife.

"Very funny Lucius." said Narcissa Devi Malfoy(nee Black) "So you got your letter my Son" she directed the question at Draco.

"Yes Mother I have been accepted to Hogwarts" Draco replied excitedly already imagining getting to spend more time with his Godfather and be able to eat at the feast everyone talks about.

"May I ask why you were so excited about something you knew you were going to get" Lucius questioned his Son.

"Its exciting ill get to meet other students and make some friends." Draco responded as his mother picked up the letter.

"Oh and look at that Minerva is still the Headmaster Deputy I thought she quit ages ago because of her and Albus's divorce." Narcissa said.

"She did for a while but they couldn't find a replacement it was all really hush,hush. "Lucius said.

"Poor women I wonder when they will let her retire." Narcissa sighed.

Neither parent noticed that Draco had slipped away in the middle of there conversation to go tell all the portraits, house elves and animals all about him getting into Hogwarts and how they have the best food around.

He stopped to visit his favorite house elf Dobby who an unhealthy obsession with socks. Dobby was a free elf only Draco knew of course and that was because he did it accidently when he gave Dobby laundry to clean ,a sock dropped out of the basket and Draco picked it up and handed it to Dobby. This of course led to a whole bunch of hysterics from Dobby and an agreement that Dobby would get paid some of Draco's allowance to stay with the Malfoy family and would go to work at Hogwarts when Draco went so they could still be near each other. Draco couldn't just trust anyone to clean up after himself after all.

"Dobby!" Draco called

"Master Draco call Dobby sir." Dobby said once he apprated to Draco.

"Yes Dobby I got my Hogwarts letter, Do you know what that means?" Draco exclaimed

"Dobby and small Master go to Hogwarts together sir?" Dobby replied.

"Yes we get to go to Hogwarts together and you get a change of scenery." Draco said.

" Thankful Dobby is young Master." Dobby said excitably

"Dobby." Draco sighed.

"Yes young Master."

"How many times have I told you to not call me young Master." Draco asked.

"Many times youn... Draco sir." Dobby said messing up the young Master part out of habit.

"See that's better its more personal call me Draco and I will call you Dobby simple as that." Draco called over his shoulder as he walked out on to his quitiich

field . Where he intended to fly as much as he could before he went to Hogwarts and could no longer be allowed to ride until second year.

 **What a stupid rule.** Draco thought to himself knowing his favorite hobby would be put on hold for a year. **At least I'll finally be able to see Uncle Sev more often.** Draco thought fondly. Before something occurred to him. **Isn't the-Boy-Who-Lived going to be a first year this year to. That means we will be classmates.**

* * *

 _ **Yup** **Everyone believes Miss Potter to still be a guy I guess the Wizarding world never got the memo!**_

 _ **THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING**_

 _ **now for some questions**_

 ** _Yes_** Herzeloyde **Is a _real name people use in scottland_**

 ** _If you look up some of the names you don't understand some of the names you should look them up they kinda give away my intentions of how to use the charters to use in the story_**

 ** _Thanks again see ya next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello _Fabulous readers! Thank you all for reviewing and following my story I hope you like my story as much as I do and hope to be able to post every week at least because school is starting and I wont be able to post as often. Thanks Y'all._

 _Disclamer_

 _I Don't own any of Queen Rowling people and writings if I did I would be a lot richer thanks guys._

* * *

 _" My name is Camille Nadia LeStrange"_

"That's an interesting name." Z said to Miss LeStrange

"Look Who's talking Miss Herzeloyde Melantha Potter." responded Camille sarcastically.

 **That's fair.** Z decided.

"So how old are you Miss Potter."

"I am going to be 11 in a couple days." responded Herzeloyde.

"11 you say, is there a chance you have gotten a letter of some kind that led to you being here." Camille asked slowly.

"Yesss... How did you know." Z asked

 **Did Uncle Vernon tell her what a Freak I am.** Then she rembered. **I have a letter in my bag.** She quickly got up not caring about the look Camille shot her.

"I have a letter in my bag it appeared in my cup... in my bedroom." Z said almost letting her secret slip.

 **That never happened before I never slipped up once!** Z having an internal scolding.

Camille watched sadly as Z got the letter and sat on the comfortable sofa.

 **When should I tell her.** Camille thought to herself.

"You mean you don't know. Nothing at all?" Camille said examining the letter.

"What are you going on about." Z questioned

 **She dosent know anything! Nothing! What about her parents does she know about them. Or about any of her family.** These thought flew through Camille's head. **Its time to tell her I have to! She cant not know the truth. She's the Savior**

"This isn't easy but Herzeloyde your a Witch."

* * *

Isn't the-Boy-Who-Lived going to be a first year this year to. That means were going to be classmates.

Draco thought excitedly.

 **Maybe then I will be able to clear the Malfoy name if I become friends with** **_him!_ **

On that note Draco took to the sky's. He flew just as great as his family before him.

He lost his train of thought as he soared through the clouds as happy and at peace with himself as he could be.

* * *

"Draco!" Narcissa shouted at her son who was flying to high for her liking thank you very much!

To no avail was she able to summon him until she put her wand to her throat and spoke " Sonorus _"_

"Draco!" She shouted once more. This time he heard her and quickly came down and landed softly.

"Quietus" She said. Then continued. "I thought I told you to not go above the keepers goals."

"Sorry Mother, "Draco quickly apologized. After all you never argue with women, especially Narcissa.

"Don't sorry Mother me you knew quite well that I told you not to do, and what do you do? You go and fly above the keeper boxes! Theres not even an adult out here you could have gotten hurt!" Narcissa said without a breath in between.

Draco listened quietly nodding, and using his best wounded puppy look to get his Mother to stop shouting.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Narcissa demanded.

"I am quite sorry Mother and I deeply regret going against your orders." Draco replied respectfully.

"Ya I am sure," Narcissa sighed dramatically." its time for dinner my Dragon."

* * *

 _I am a horrible person. SO sorry for not updating sooner I have been so busy and family troubles and then my computer wouldn't let me log on. It was horrible. Iam so stressed but hopefully I ll get the next chapter up soon thanks guys for being supportive! Incredibly sorry its so short next one will be longer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiiii Guys! SO excited for this story! I looked at my the views and I was astounded! Thanks so much for all the support cant wait for this chapter to get out._

 _Once again I don't own any of Queen Rowling's charters or the world but I do own some of there personality's._

* * *

 _"This isn't easy but Herzeloyde your a witch."_

"Excuse you! I have called quite a few names but no one has ever, I mean never called me a witch!" Herzeloyde said indignantly.

"No, No I mean a witch as you can preform magic and spells!" Camilla said smoothly after realizing her mistake.

Z snorted. Raising her eyebrow at the obviously insane women.

"Give me proof. Show me a spell." Z said humoring her.

 **The one thing I can't do.** Camilla thought.

" I cant show you that." Camilla said sadly.

"Then magic's not real." Z said simply she was done with this conversation. Camilla knew it to.

"Fine, but I am going to call a friend tomorrow and invite them over tomorrow and you will believe me then." Camilla said."Now let me see the letter."

Both women had previously forgotten the letter during there conversation.

Herzeloyde reached for the letter. She noticed that the letter was now the color of cream and on the outside of the letter was a new signet mark.

 **This is different. How is that possible it has been sitting here infront of us the entire time!.** Z thought wildly. **"I wonder if she will notice something different.**

With that last thought Herzeloyde handed the letter Camilla. Camilla looked down and quickly dropped the letter with a horrorstricken expression on her face.

"No." Camilla gasped with terror in her eyes.

* * *

 _It's time for dinner my Dragon._

The Malfoy's sat around the dinner table with Draco rolling his at his Fathers shanagins.

You see he saw his Father put a special potion on the salad platter as a prank for Uncle Sev when he showed up for dinner. No one else ate the salad so that meant Uncle Sev was in for a nasty surprise, and Father was going to be in trouble that's for sure. By Mother and Uncle Sev.

At this thought as if he was summoned Uncle Sev flooed into the Parlor next to the Dinning Room. With a rustle similar to the sound of bat wings he sweeped into the room.

 **So dramatic.** Thought Draco fondly while rolling his eyes.

Severus caught his eye motion and gave him a false stern look.

Draco practically cackled. **He dosent know what's about to happen.**

The Malfoys settled back down and they dug in. With Uncle Sev going right for the salad. Draco saw him sniff it giving it a suspious look and then with a flick of his wrist towards Lucius, then with a smirk he at took a bite.

 **He knew!** Draco realized and with an identical smirk he looked at his Father who was eating his food in peace. In an hour the potion would take an effect. Draco did cackle this time only in his head. With his eyes twinkling he looked across the table to were his Uncle and held up one finger to symbolize an hour.

Sev gave him an disproving look knowing that Draco knew about the prank but gave him no warning. Sev turned back to his food and smirked and contuined eating waiting for a show to begin, as it surely would soon.

Lucius of course suspected nothing and kept throwing looks to Severus as if that would make the change sooner. If he only knew what would happen next

* * *

 **I wonder** **who the guest is?**

 **Why cant Camilla show Herzeloyde her magic?**

 **Why is Camilla so terrified of the letter?**

 **Will Z believe magic is real?**

 **What is the special potion going to do to Lucius?**

 _ **Only time will tell! Cackles manically.**_

 ** _This is fun! I cant wait for the story to really start going smoothly! I am excited! This is coming out early because I don't know if I will be able to post next week I am so busy. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far So many things have changed since I first started the story so many new ideas! Rate Review Favorite and Enjoy_**


	5. Chapter 5

I am a terrible person. I haven't been able to post in such a long time and I don't know when I can post again. There has been a family emergency, and I can only get wifi at the library which results to less writing. I apologize and I ask for your prayers,wishes of health or what every you guys do to wish someone well.

I hope you understand and know that I will tell you when I can start writing weekly.

-Cath


	6. The Letter

_Hey its been a while hasent it?_

 _Well I am not back but I had some spare time so I decided to start this chapter don't know when this is going up but..._

 _DISCLAMER_

 _I don't own these characters J.K Rowling does just with my little twist_

* * *

 ** _Lucius of course suspected nothing and kept throwing looks to Severus as if that would make the change sooner. If he only knew what would happen next_**

* * *

There was a loud POP that was most certainty not from Snape's direction.

Draco looked over at his Father with sparkling eyes. He wasn't prepared for the sight that met him.

His Father look disastrous. He looked just like a furry bear!

Then it happened. The worst part. Above Lucius, rainbows shot out of his fluffy head, and with a loud BANG there were fireworks and a message above his head.

 **"I am in love with Lucius Malfoy!"** Was proclaimed above his head in flashing letters.

There was a still silence, broken only by the popping of the fireworks. There was a muttered, "you wish" coming from Severus' general direction. All was silent once more, until Narcissa broke the resumed silence with a giggle. It wasn't that big of one but then Draco joined her, then Severus! Lucius was dumbfounded but he couldn't not laugh with Severu... I mean Narcissa's cute giggle still ringing in his ear. So with a mighty thump into his chair he started laughing to.

"I-Is-in-t that a bit vain d-ear," Narcissa said gasping for breath.

"Well, it wasn't for me. It was for Severus!" Lucius pouted at his wife.

"Yes, and look how well that turned out for you." Draco pointed out just after regaining his composure.

Severus sat in silence. His eyes still showing amusement.

"I think you have learned your lesson. Don't you think so?" Narcissa asked her husband.

Lucius mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that. What was that," Narcissa said smirking.

"Yes, Narcissa." Lucius said dejectedly.

* * *

 **"No." Camilla gasped with terror in her eyes.**

* * *

Thoughts raced through her head! She knew that this was going to be trouble and wasent sure how to approach it. Her hands shook. She wasn't expecting this, especially from the Savior.

"Herzeloyde, This is a letter to a magical school." She heard Z sigh in exasperation. With a roll of her eyes Z waved her on. "Its not from the school I thought it was." She took a breath. "This schools name is Janus."

Camilla saw Herzeloyde straighten at the schools name.

"Does that name mean something to you," Camilla questioned.

"Yes, that is a Greek God isn't it?"

"Yes, This school is for... Special cases." Camilla explained slowly, not wanting to offend her guest Camilla continued quickly.

"Everyone believes you to be a Savior of our world. I know you don't believe it now, but you will soon. So in this place there are people with more wizarding talent then the normal Wizarding child."

 _'This women looks pretty convinced with herself,'_ Z thought to herself. _'Maybe shes telling the truth.'_ Z looked back at the women who didn't look crazy, but then again crazy people never look crazy at first.

"Look, this is a lot to take in." Z said playing her pity card. "Can't we talk about this when I am fully rested?" Herzeloyde looked at the caring women, begging.

Camilla sighed she knew when she was being played. After all her family were all Slytherins. She couldn't say 'no' though. She didn't want to be like the stereotypical part of the family, after all.

"Yes, I ll show you your room." Camilla got up and Z followed after her. Camilla guided her into a very large that shouldn't be this size considering that this would probably be as big as the Dursley's house.

There was an absolutely beautiful green bed that had silk sheets and a great, big canopy. The carpet felt like clouds and the pillows were as soft as was a beautiful door that held a balcony with a view behind the house. Fields flowing as far as the eye can see, with only a island of tress breaking the smooth terrain. It was breathtaking!

There was another door a bit wider then the last one, which had to lead into a beautiful bathroom considering the bedroom.

It was heavenly, but it couldn't possibly be hers.

With a sneer, she turned on Camilla.

"This is your room I am guessing! Did you want to show it off or something. That's quite rude you know," Herzeloyde snapped viciously.

Camilla was very startled by this reaction, after all she told the girl that she was leading her to her personal rooms.

"No. This is your room. Why would you think it is mine," Camilla asked a bit worried.

"This has to be the master bedroom from how big it is, I see the door to the masters bathroom, and the view is gorgeous! This must be a trick! Did the Dursely's put you up to this?! The minute I get comfortable, will they come in here and beat me!? Then will they throw me in that nasty cupboard where they always stick me?! Then they would have a laugh. A good old one laugh at how foolish the Girl was!"

With that last breath Herzeloyde calmed, and then immediately regretted everything she had said.

She saw the look of pity... no that wasn't pity that was, dare she say, understanding.

Camilla came over to Herzeloyde and hugged her. A nice, big hug. A motherly hug. One she has never received before.

With this last thing, Z collapsed into sobs. Heart wrenching sobs that were drowned out by the fact of her being squished.

For hours she cried with Camilla just hugging her and whispering words of encouragement.

Herzeloyde fell asleep in Camilla's arms. Camilla walked over to the bed, grabbed the covers and pulled them back. She slowly tucked Z into the bed, trying not to disturb her. She kissed her forehead and walked out of the room with a whispered "Nox..."

Only to hear the doorbell go off once again.

Camilla smiled. 'Ah so my Friend has arrived."

* * *

So Hopefully you guys enjoyed this it was fun and I hope to contuine writing more often!

 **Have you guessed who the friend is yet?**

Poor Herzeloyde she spilled her heart out to someone she barley knows that's not like her at all!

By the way Icy Heart Beautiful Soul is an amazing beta and I would like to thank her for helping!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again people! Thanks for being patient and so very helpful!

 **DISCLAMIOR**

 **I do not own Harry Potter that is owned by the most fabulous women on Earth**

 **J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 _ **Camilla smiled. 'Ah so my Friend has arrived.'**_

* * *

Camilla made her way to the front door, twisting through hallways, and rooms that weren't previously there.

She stepped in front of the door and swung it open, not even bothering to check who it was.

There in front of her was her beautiful sister.

"Bella, I have missed you!" exclaimed Camilla pulling the women into a mighty hug.

"I have missed you too, little sister," Bellatrix said, then teasingly added "but not as much as you missed me apparently!"

"Oh shush you," Camilla said pulling her sister inside into the awaiting parlor.

Bellatrix walked into the parlor with a huge grin. "Gosh, I have missed this place,"

"Its your home to you know," Camilla replied "You can visit anytime you want."

"Now, you know that's not true Cammie." Bellatrix said giving her sister THE LOOK.

Camilla just pouted and threw her self on to a couch that was not there just a second ago.

"How is that possible. I thought when SHE died that there was nobody who knew that incarnation," Bellatrix questioned, staring at the couch strangely.

"I knew it all along," Camilla said guiltily " I wasn't allowed to tell you with all that 'Your sister's a Death Eater' stuff.

"Ah...," Bellatrix smiled a smile of relief "What silly nonsense that was!"

Camilla scoffed "You sure played the part."

Bellatrix just smiled sadly.

"Why did you call me, Cammie," Bellatrix asked.

"Would you believe it was just for a social visit?"

"Absolutely not. Not with all this drama happening," Bella replied.

Camilla sighed "Do you know how Harry Potter was suppose to go to Hogwarts this year,"

Bellatrix just nodded for her to continue.

"Well, Harry is really a Herzeloyde," Camilla said slowly.

Bellatrix looked at her blankly before understanding shined in her eyes.

"He is actually a she," Bellatrix exclaimed her voice going up a few octaves.

"Yes," Camilla stated simply. "Oh but theres more, she got a letter from Janus, her Hogwarts one is no longer there,"

Bellatrix looked shocked to say the least, but as a Slytherin she covered it up quickly.

"As in Your going to be a Dark Lady or Lord, Janus,"

"That's the one," Camilla said tiredly.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Bella said, way to excitedly for the current situation.

Camilla glared at Bella.

"She refuses to believe in magic!"

Bella looked confused then understanding shined in her eyes.

"That's why I am here isn't it."

Camilla sighed "You caught me."

"Where is she then." Bella asked.

"She's down the hall, sleeping." Camilla stated.

Bella got up and went to peak into Z's room. Camilla followed after her.

"Has she been crying," Bella asked.

"Yes! She had a meltdown a couple hours before you came."

Bella slowly shut the door behind her, with a click the door shut.

* * *

 ** _Z's View_**

I woke with a start, looking at everything around me.

I couldn't tell where I was until it all flooded back to me.

' I cant believed I did that,' She scolded herself ' What an idiot.'

She got back up and thought about the day she had experienced.

'This is to much to process right now. Ill have to think about it more in the morning.'

* * *

 _ **Sorry its been such a while! I don't have wifi at home so its a struggle. Ill try to update more often.**_

 _ **As always thank you my lovely Beta Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul .3.**_

 _ **I have another story up called Silver Treatment and one coming up soon. Thanks all. Review, Follow and Favorite! I LOVE all the support! Have a nice day beautiful People!.**_


	8. The Greeting

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you all for the kind reviews. you guys encourage me to write faster!**

 **At the end of this chapter don't forget the Author's notes for a few changes that may happen. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

* * *

 _Bella slowly shut the door behind her, with a click the door shut._

* * *

The next morning Z awoke to light stinging her eyes.

She quickly snuggled under the cover to avoid the sunbeams.

'Wait, Sun? Covers? When did this happen!' Z thought before it all came rushing back.

'Oh gosh now Camilla is going to see me as weak'

"Oh your awake," said a strange woman who appeared to be putting a tray down on the side table. "I'll go get my sister then." The women quickly set to finding her sister.

The women quickly appeared with Camilla behind her.

"I was hoping to be able to introduce you before you two actually met," Camilla remarked looking at her sister.

Her sister looked down as if scolded, but quickly put her smile back on.

The women stepped forward throwing a hand out in front of her. "Hi I am Bellatrix, but you can call me Aunt Bella," Bella exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I am Herzeloyde," Z said, hesitantly shaking this women's hand.

Bella made a face.

"That is a terrible name! What were Lily and James thinking," Bella said looking to have been thinking this for quite a while. "No no, i will call you Hera! What do you think about that," Bella exclaimed looking quite pleased with her self.

"I think that's fine," Hera wasn't really paying attention. ' She knew my parents?'

" Herzeloyde, where your parents on drugs or something," Bella mumbled under her breath

Camilla looked on the exchange and just knew these two would get on like a house on fire. She might not have known Hera for long but the spark of mischief between these to was plausible.

'This is going to be a troublemaking duo for sure' Camilla thought with a sigh.

The now dubbed Hera, raised her eyebrow at "Aunt Bella's" last words. She may not known her parents for long, but she knew they weren't the type to do drugs.

She wasn't ready to make a rude remark without knowing this Aunt Bella's personality.

Camilla sensed a silence coming on. "Hera," Hera looked up with surprise at being addressed this so quickly. " Eat your breakfast then come to the parlor we need to discuss something." With that Camilla and Aunt Bella were gone.

"How am I going to find it!" She called to an empty room.

She shook her head and looked at the food beside her. The tray was spilling over with fruits and other foods she didn't know what food columns they fit in.

The was one treat that she remembered seeing Dudley eat once. She remembered how she herself longed to take a bite of it.

Hera took the treat off the tray and took a bite, it was heavenly!

* * *

 _ **Sorry if its short! Also its unedited because I wanted to get this out quickly!**_

 _ **I need help in a decision. I want to get out chapter faster and more efficiently and that may only happen if I create a schedule.**_

 _ **It can either be once a month with at least 1,000 words or every two weeks being 700 words which every gets the most votes I will do!**_

 _ **Thanks all for the support.**_

 _ **-Cath**_


	9. The Revelation

_**Hey there! I am back! With the decision to write twice a month. With 700 words per chapter.**_

 _ **The Wizarding world belongs to Ms. Rowling and the personality's belong to me!**_

* * *

 **Hera took the treat off the tray and took a bite, it was heavenly!**

Hera slowly consumed her entire tray of food.

'I am going to have one heck of a stomach later' she thought to herself.

Soon she brushed the crumbs off of herself and went to go find Camilla and Aunt Bella.

She opened her door, and to her amazement, it looked to be a straight shoot to the parlor.

' Last night there were a few twist and turns... When did this happen'

This was the first time she considered magic to be a possibility.

She quickly lost that train of thought as she continued down the hallway.

She entered the Parlor, but it wasent the one she was in yesterday.

" How is this possible?" Hera wondered out loud to herself, because before her was a brightly lit room. With long windows that took up most of the room, which displayed the backyard she had seen just yesterday.

'That can't be real! This room was by the front door yesterday! Now it's in the back of a huge mansion! Rooms don't move over night... Unless'

This is the second time she considered magic a possibility.

She went over to the window and sat down on a chair that certainty wasn't there a second ago.

She looked out and saw in her reflection someone behind her. Barley stifling a scream she stayed put, pretending she didn't she the new arrival.

She watched them move into a chair, and look over at her, obviously waiting for her to turn around.

Hera looked out the window observing the land that was a perfect green. With that island of trees the only plant life other than the green seas of grass.

'I am going to look at those tress when I can. There's something different about them I can feel it.'

At the thought she slowly turned around to greet the arrival.

"Hey Hera, how do you feel this morning," Aunt Bella asked her.

"I am doing fine," Hera replied 'I like the ring of Hera but I have to get use to it.'

"That's good! I am sorry if I startled you this morning," Bella apologized

"Oh it was fine," Hera replied 'That was a bit scary, the last time someone was that close to me in the morning was when I was woken up by the Dursley's to cook breakfast. Not fun'

"Still, I am sorry , and to show you how sorry I am, I will show you a neat trick!" Bella said with enthusiasm.

Hera looked at her expression with a little bit of caution.

"What is it?" Hera asked with a bit of her caution creeping into her voice.

"It's magic!" Aunt Bella said with a flourish of a stick that had come out of thin air.

This is where Hera decided to maybe hear Bella out. After all rooms that change overnight? I don't think so.

"Okay, show me," Hera said with a look of DETERMINATION.

Bella brought up her wand and did a complicated wave, and without a word butterflies shot out of the tip.

That is the third time she considered magic a possibility and believed in it

* * *

 ** _"I didn't quite catch that. What was that," Narcissa said smirking._**

 ** _"Yes, Narcissa." Lucius said dejectedly._**

"I guess we know who's sleeping on the couch for the night," Severus suggested with a proud smirk.

Lucius didn't respond only shooting the man in black a venomous look.

"Oh no response, What a tame dog you have become Lucius!" Severus chuckled.

Draco looked on the scene with a happy smile here his family was all happy and hopeful.

He would miss this when he went to school.

Two more days until he gets on the train and starts school.

He felt bittersweet, but it didn't last long he soon joined the fun with his family. He caught the promise in his Uncle's eye's thought. The promise of revenge at not warning him was clearly shining in them.

*Gulp* 'That is not good' Draco thought to himself, with a forbidding feeling hanging over him.

* * *

 _ **What's up everyone!**_

 **If you got the UnderTale reference I am proud of you! Oh and unbetaed**

 **Leave a favorite and follow.**

 **see you all in two weeks -Cath**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyyyy Guys! Sorry i am late Happy April Fools day! I was camping so couldn't upload Tuesday but here it is**_

 _ **hope you guys enjoy the chapter as always**_

 _ **This Plot bunny and personality's belong to me the rest Ms. Rowling.**_

* * *

 _Two Day's Till July 31_

* * *

 ** _That is the third time she considered magic a possibility, and believed in it._**

"This is impossible," Hera said, but inside she knew it to be true. It could explain a lot of things about herself, and the letter that had suddenly changed.

"Okay, its possible, but it's just..." Hera trailed off, but then continued on. "It's so hard to wrap my head around!"

Bellatrix simply watched from her perch, Looking on at the inner turmoil that was on this girls face until. It disappeared. Well that's odd. The girl's face was suddenly a stone mask. Just like Bella herself when she was her age.

'I hope she didn't go through anything like I did,' Bella thought to herself. 'I should keep an eye on her until I know for certain.'

As Bella thought this, she looked right at the girl once more. She looked ready to speak again.

"Bella, is everything I have been told true? The school and everything else," Hera asked her face a stone mask.

"Well, what did my sister tell you exactly," Bella questioned.

"She said something about a school named Janus," Hera said.

"Ah, yes. I was told. Do you understand the meaning of that?"

"A little. It's for special cases, isn't it?"

"Kind of. It's for kids with very special powers, their powers are much stronger that average magical children,"

"Oh ya. She said something like that."

"Whelp, did she tell you it is usually for Dark wizards and Dark witches?"

At this, Hera sat straight up, looking less bored than before.

"Are you saying I am a Dark Witch," Hera asked a bit quickly.

"Yes and no, you see being Dark does not mean evil, and Light isn't always good. Trust me on that one."

"So your saying I am Dark but not evil," Hera said, understanding it a little more.

"Yes! that's exactly what I am saying," Bella exclaimed, glad that her niece is getting it.

"What if I want to be evil, though," Hera asked suddenly.

Bellatrix looked stunned. She had not anticipated this.

"What ever you do, my sister and I will respect your decision and be there." Bellatrix responded firmly.

* * *

 ** _*Gulp* 'That is not good,' Draco thought to himself, with a foreboding feeling hanging over him._**

* * *

Draco never felt fear like this in a long time. All day he searched his food and avoided all his usual hangouts to avoid his Uncle. Severus was planning something and he DID NOT want to be caught up in the trap his Uncle was planning for him.

He also didn't want to go to Hogwarts without getting it over with either. Since his Uncle could easily embarrass him there.

So he decided to man up and face the music at lunch.

He ran a couple minutes late to lunch and he sat down across from his mother.

She raised an eyebrow at his timing and said nothing.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy's new seat away from him with a mocking expression.

Draco only looked at him defiantly and took a bite of his food, staring at his Uncle the entire time.

He would never give him the satisfaction of looking away first, especially if the food was laced with a potion or two that could suddenly change something that would embarrass him.

So he continued on with the staring contest. This gained a look from his still furry father.

Severus must have put something in the potion to last longer and to go on and off at random intervals. That thought is terrifying, since He could easily whip up something for Draco overnight.

Yup! Not telling his Uncle was one of the worst decisions he has ever made.

He could tell that these next two days were going to be filled with paranoia.

* * *

He couldn't have known that there was something in his food. Something that would change this story, into either a tragedy or a beautiful love story.

Rejection hits hard in the war of Love.

* * *

 ** _Was that ominous enough? I am so sorry ahead of time guys. This story is going to be a feel train._**

 ** _All aboard! Choo Choo_**

 ** _Deepest Apologies - Cath_**


	11. Chapter 11

Heya! So I had some complications to my account and for some reason I couldn't remember my email password or my password so that's why this is so late and I mean REALLLYYY late so thanks for being so patient!

 _ **Disclamier**_

 _ **I do not own any Harry Potter characters I only own the plot bunnies**_

* * *

 **"What ever you do, my sister and I will respect your decision and be there." Bellatrix responded firmly.**

* * *

"Why do you give so much support? I might not be who you think I am," Hera said, interested in the answer.

"I have a gut feeling that you are very much who I think you are," Bella responded.

This answer puzzled Hera.

"Who do you think I am?" Hera asked. No aggression was hidden in her voice.

"I think that you're a young witch who is strong, doesn't have enough meat on her bones, is obviously special, and is in need of a good family," Bella said.

Hera looked at this women like she was crazy. There was a little mix of awe in there, though.

"Are you asking to be my family then," Hera wondered out loud.

"We're are family already. I am you Aunt Bella." Bella said quite assertively.

Hera looked at this astounding women. She cautiously got off of her couch,and went over to her Aunt's. She then sat next to her, leaning on her shoulder.

"Thank you for that. I didn't know how much I needed that." Hera knew that this was just a start of her new future. Her past would always haunt her, if she continued to live in it. This is her first step out of it.

"Any time Hun! Now I think my dear sister would like to speak to you," Bella said with a small smile.

Camilla walked in with a happy smile, and a tray of tea.

"Are you guys done talking, or should wait a bit longer?" Camilla said while pouring tea for Hera.

"Nope, were done speaking. Sister dear would you like to pour me some tea to?" Bella singsonged.

Camilla gave her an exasperated look.

"You have two perfectly good hands AND a wand. Pour it yourself." Camilla responded equally singsonged.

Hera looked back and forth between the two "grown adults". She sipped her tea quietly, watching this insane exchange.

Auntie Bella eventually poured her tea, except it was on Camilla's lap instead of her own cup.

"Whoops." Bella said sheepishly.

"10 seconds." Camilla replied with a evil smirk.

Hera watched all of this with bemusement.

Bella, meanwhile, had a wide eyed look A deer in the headlights look.

"9." Camilla said with a wink towards Hera. The girl was still on the couch next to the frozen Auntie Bella.

By the time the number eight was said Bella was out of the room ,and heading towards the front door.

Except the door was missing ,and replaced by a brick wall.

"8" Was echoing through the halls, laughter was quickly following the number.

"7" Bella looked around frantically.

"6" She sprinted down the nearest hall way.

"5" It led to a open room with mirror's everywhere.

"4" She jumped into the nearest one, and it transported her into an old memory of her and her sisters.

"3" Bella cursed "How can she still find me in here!"

"2" "How are you today?" A young girl asked a young boy who was also in the mirror.

"1" " I am well. Thank you for asking."

"0" Bella looked around forlornly. Knowing that Camilla would find her soon. She sat in a patch of grass, waiting for her sister and niece to join her.

* * *

 _ **He could tell that these next two days were going to be filled with paranoia**._

* * *

Oh he wasn't wrong to be paranoid. Not at all!

The extremes he was taking it to, though, well, they were a bit excessive.

Like not sleeping in his normal bed, but rather one of the spare room's.

Also he never sat in his normal table chair when it came to eating.

In fact, he wouldn't even preform magic in fear that his magic signature was being tracked.

He needed to calm down.

Seriously, he already was pranked. It was unavoidable by this point.

Let him keep his hope for now. After all, it was entertaining watching him run around like his head was cut off.

* * *

See ya next chapter any comments or concerns pm me!


	12. Chapter 12

_**NEW CHAPTER! yay hope you enjoy it! some things will be reveled. if you want to know why I disappeared read the bottom.**_

 _ **DISCLAMER**_

 _ **I do not own HARRY POTTER**_

* * *

 _"0" Bella looked around forlornly. Knowing that Camilla would find her soon. She sat in a patch of grass, waiting for her sister and niece to join her._

* * *

Camilla was the first to join her.

"Ahhhh. so you gave up," Camilla said amusedly.

"I had no chance with your magic of the house," Bella replied.

"True. I should probably go get Hera. She isn't quite adjusted to walking right into mirrors," Camilla said, getting up and walking towards the exit.

Camilla walked out into the hall of mirrors, and went up to a bewildered preteen.

As Camilla approached, Hera sighed a bit dejectedly.

"Let me guess, magic," Hera asked.

"Yup!" Camilla replied, popping the p.

Hera shook her head and looked around her. There are mirrors everywhere! She suddenly felt a small tug in her chest. It was a bit aggravating but nothing she couldn't ignore.

"Are we going to get Bella? Or are we leaving her in their as revenge," Hera questioned, quite amused.

"Why don't you come and get her with me? You might want to see this particular scene," Camilla said mysteriously.

 ** _'Scene? What ever could she mean?"_**

"Okay." The tug grew stronger.

The two witches stepped into the mirror.

Hera stopped and looked around, stunned. In front of her was the most magnificent manor she had ever seen.

"What is this place," she asked in wonderment.

"This is a cherished memory of mine," came a reply from Bella's direction.

"A memory? This actually happened," Hera asked looking at the odd pair of kids playing in the grass.

The girl had beautiful hair. It was black as a panthers fur. Her lips full and blood red and her attitude, just plain sassy.

The boy was obviously related to this gorgeous young lady. With silky smooth hair almost as long as the girls.

He had an attitude that matched his appearance, a bit scruffy and definitely a trouble maker.

At that moment, the boy looked directly at Hera.

Camilla looked behind her. Hera turned to see a girl who seemed blonde and was younger than both of the kids.

" Sirius, Bella can I play with you," the youngest girl asked excitedly

"How can I refuse such a cute face," Bella replied to the girl.

Hera saw Sirius roll his eyes.

"Bella! Cousin rolled his eyes at me," the blonde one complained.

Hera quirked an eyebrow and turned to Bella and Camilla.

"I have a headache can we get out of here?"

They nodded and started towards the exit.

Hera stepped in the hall first and was greeted by the sight of her own face glaring from all directions.

She turned to the two women, who had just stepped into the room.

"Are you all so vain to keep a room full of mirrors? I mean, usually one is enough," Hera commented dryly.

"Every single mirror in this room has a different function, and be careful of them. Many can be harmful.

There was a single empty spot at the end of the hall where it appeared one mirror was missing.

"Why is there an empty spot?" Now to Hera this seemed like a reasonable question but apparently it wasn't according to the reaction that she received from the two women.

"That spot used to be filled but some old meddling fool thought it was a great idea to steal from me," Camilla said angrily looking ready to kill said meddling old fool.

Hera looked at Bella with a question in her eyes. Bella shook her head slightly at her and mouthed 'later'.

Hera nodded and looked for the exit. She found a door she had never seen before, opened it and found herself back in the first room she had seen in this mansion.

Hera saw absolute no logical reason for that, so she chalked it up to magic.

"So what was that memory about," Hera asked, plopping on the fluffiest looking couch, feeling it mold around her.

"That was one of mine. It was of my sister's and cousin," Bella said lounging on a large puffy chair. It looked like it was eating her.

"Sirius, you and your sister." Hera clarified.

"Yup, Narcissa was the blonde one, she seemed whiney but she was a great sister," Bella responded.

"Was?" Hera questioned.

"Well, we aren't as close as we use to be. Nothing to bad." Bella said a bit thoughtfully.

Camilla appeared out of another door that hadn't been there before.

"Alright! How do you feel about going out for a bit?" Camilla asked happily.

* * *

 _ **Here was my schedule from these past month or so**_

 _ **Exams every day of the week so study!**_

 _ **Last DAy yaayyaya oh wait camping**_

 _ **WHATTT NO WIFI**_

 _ **crys**_

 _ **Two weeks with no wifi for most part. So ya sorry everyone.**_

 _ **Then Two weeks with mum who got out of work**_

 _ **Fourth of July and now todayyy**_


End file.
